


Freedom Looks Good on You

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: A rewrite of Jules and Kennedy's last scene together (I'm adding romance), Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tyler doesn't exist here, Wikipedia says Kennedy's last name is Cates so I'm going with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: “Do you remember all the times you’ve chosen your own priorities over his? And do you remember how he always managed to make you feel guilty for doing so? Saying that perhaps you didn’t love him that much anymore? That’s also a form of abuse, sweetie. Which means you’ve suffered too. Please, don’t ever try to invalidate your own pain. You’re a survivor just as much as I am.”





	Freedom Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm very much in love with Aisha Dee, the actress who plays Kennedy. She's the reason I got into watching (and consequently loving) Sweet/Vicious. I have to admit, though, that at first I thought Kennedy was gonna be a superficial character, but she quickly proved herself to be the softest, most lovable bean of all time (you're lying to yourself if you don't agree with that). Plus, her relationship with Jules really evolved as the episodes went by (to the point where I actually started shipping them). 
> 
> Anyway, I'm pretty sad that people haven't shown any love at all for them yet, but that's why I'm here. #Jennedy (I'm guessing that's their ship name) :3

   Kennedy Cates was the most perfect definition of sunlight in human form. Her smile would probably light up every corner of the biggest room on campus during a stormy night. And she gave Jules that exact same smile once the blonde walked through the door of her bedroom and asked her how she was doing.

\- I’m okay.

   There was literally nothing there besides a full and beautiful smile. Kennedy was freakishly good at shrugging sadness or anguish off and going out for an early morning run. Way better than Jules would ever be. Kennedy didn’t shake when lying about things not being okay, she didn’t avoid eye contact, she didn’t make absurd excuses in order to not talk about certain stuff, like _I gotta go, my friend has kidney stones_. Jules did all that. Kennedy had always been such an inspiration to her when it came to self-confidence or simply waking up in a good mood.

   Jules didn’t believe the girl this time, though. Therefore, she sat on the edge of her bed and kindly locked eyes with her.

\- There’s no way you’re okay right now.

   Kennedy lowered her head and then lifted it back up, smiling again, which obviously meant she was trying so hard to be strong for Jules. The blonde appreciated that very much, but she knew that she needed to get Kennedy to talk.

   Before opening her mouth for a second time, Kennedy slightly shrugged and tilted her head to her right. The adorable little move tugged at Jules’ heartstrings. Kennedy looked so sweet, so naive all of a sudden.

\- I feel like I’m not entitled to answer that question in a different way – the girl said, clearly and finally being honest. – He did nothing to me. But you… you’re the one who have actually suffered. I mean, whenever I think about what you went through, my entire body feels so wrecked with guilt that… – she cleared her throat and lowered her head once again.

\- Hey – Jules cupped Kennedy’s left cheek. It felt warm, soft against her palm and she stroked it delicately with her thumb. – Do you remember all the times you’ve chosen your own priorities over his? And do you remember how he always managed to make you feel guilty for doing so? Saying that perhaps you didn’t love him that much anymore? That’s also a form of abuse, sweetie. Which means you’ve suffered too. Please, don’t ever try to invalidate your own pain. You’re a survivor just as much as I am.

   By the time Jules concluded, her voice was shaking with emotion. The frown between Kennedy’s eyebrows had grown deeper, which meant she was in an arduous battle against her own tears. Soon enough, she gave in. She hid her face in her hands and began sobbing. She sounded mostly relieved, though, because starting to identify as a survivor was certainly a big thing.

   Jules’ eyes were also filled with tears. Even though she could hear the relief in Kennedy’s sobs, it was painful for her to notice the contrast between the sound of crying and Kennedy’s bright yellow nail polish. Her absolute favorite color. A happy one just like she constantly was.

\- Oh, baby… – Jules whispered, stroking both of Kennedy’s shoulders. – Come here.

   She welcomed Kennedy’s head on her lap and began playing with the girl’s curly locks.

\- I’m so sorry, Jules – Kennedy said between sobs. – I’m sorry for bringing him into our lives. I’m sorry for being so stupid.

   Jules closed her eyes for a moment as her heart throbbed with pain. She took a deep breath and ever so carefully brushed Kennedy’s hair away from her ear.

\- Do you have any idea how much of a Wonder Woman you are to me? – she asked softly, very close to Kennedy’s ear – The way you eat sugar free corn flakes almost every single morning, the way you talk to your little sister about feminism so she hopefully won’t give up on her dream job because of a man like your mom did, the way you stand up for what you want in general. I’m so proud of who you are, Kennedy. And I’m so proud of you for setting yourself free of Nate – she pressed her lips to Kennedy’s temple for an amount of time that was probably longer than the necessary. – You are so much stronger and braver than you think you are.

   Kennedy sniffled after a while. She had stopped crying.

\- Damn it, Jules – she chuckled. – _I_ should be telling you all that.

   Jules chuckled along.

\- You already told me all that. At the library, remember? Today is my day to compliment you until you’re bored.

   Kennedy laughed at that. Hard. And Jules’ heart melted. She had always loved that sound, but at that moment it was a bit different. Jules was realizing that she could listen to Kennedy laugh for an eternity without getting tired. She was _in_ love with that sound after not hearing it for such a long time.

\- Well, what’s the next compliment, then? – Kennedy lay on her back to look up at Jules. The girl’s eyes were serenely pinned onto hers.

   The distinct warmth that was taking over Jules’ core made her eyes move away from Kennedy’s for a second.

\- I can think of only one more right now – she confessed, voice shaking but out of anticipation this time.

\- What is it? – Kennedy asked, serenely still. Almost challengingly. She seemed to know what that compliment was going to be.

   Jules took another deep breath and laid her eyes onto Kennedy’s features once again, really surveying them this time. She twirled a lock of the girl’s hair gracefully on her index finger. There was a kind of beauty to Kennedy’s whole being that Jules had never acknowledged before and now it was overwhelming.

\- You’re _so_ gorgeous.

   Kennedy didn’t blink for a few seconds. She inhaled just barely through slightly parted lips. She was clearly surprised but it was as if she had waited a long time to hear that specific compliment in that specific intonation. She rose from Jules’ lap and wordlessly kissed her.

   It was the softest kiss Jules had ever given or gotten; one that mutually said _We’re crossing some boundaries here, but I’m not scared._ They kept kissing for a while, slowly, as if they feared that any quick move would ruin everything. Their tongues brushed against one another tentatively yet fondly.

\- I’m not quite sure why I did this – Kennedy breathed out against Jules’ lips once they parted the kiss.

   Jules took the information in. _It could’ve been way worse,_ she thought, relieved, _she could’ve said “I have absolutely no clue why I did this, get out of my room now!”._

\- But you have at least an idea, right?

   Kennedy nodded.

\- I love you, Jules.

   The blonde grinned, still very close to her best friend’s lips.

\- I love you too – she caressed one side of Kennedy’s face. – I mean, I’ve always loved you, you know that, but… gosh, I don’t know. Something’s different. I guess freedom looks good on you.

   Kennedy chuckled and there was that perfect sound again. That perfect smile that showed practically all of her teeth.

\- It looks good on you too.

   Jules leaned in for a slightly more eager kiss.

\- Can you lie down with me for a little bit? – Kennedy asked as both of her hands were resting on Jules’ waist. It was almost as if she was afraid of rejection. – It’s just that I don’t feel like being alone. Especially after all of this.

\- Of course.

   Jules took her shoes off and moved to Kennedy’s right side on the bed. They unceremoniously cuddled after that. It was like dèjá vu – because they had slept in the same bed thousands of times after gossiping all night long –, but endlessly better.

\- Hey, K? – Jules looked up at Kennedy a while later, peacefully.

\- Hmm?

\- We’re gonna be just fine, you know?

\- Absolutely – Kennedy kissed Jules’ forehead. – We’ll glue each other’s broken pieces back together in no time.


End file.
